The SSBM Chronicles 2: SSTL
by SmokeRulz
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP:: Public reaction to the league is at a high. And the strange travelling warriors arrive to seek their information, but get more than what they bargained for. ::R&R:: 3000 words in this chapter! :)
1. Prologue

**_The SSBM Chronicles 2: Super Smash Tournament League  
Prologue_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

**DISCLAIMER** - For this chapter and all following...

I do not own SSBM, or any of the characters or aspects of games mentioned in the following stories. They are property of Nintendo. Several author characters will also appearing in later Chapters. Some belong to me, and others belong to other authors who have submitted their characters to me. All submitted characters will be revealed at the end of the story, and per chapter in the CRI found at my website. This fic is for the enjoyment of SSBM fic readers and writers alike, and because I really like the game and wish to write about it.

As for my notes, hey, what's going on? :) Here I am with the sequel to my smash hit (pun not intended) SSBM Chronicles story. I thank all of the people who submitted characters to me, and I will be reviewing them for input into the story. If you see your character(s) appear in later chapters, congratulations. :D I hope this story will show equal or greater success than the first, and I will enjoy writing it.

Oh, and on a side note, I am no longer accepting character submissions. Just thought I'd let you know. :)

So, that's it for this. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The land of Hyrule. A massive plain of grass that seems almost endless to the eye of a tourist, but is just another stroll for those familiar. If you ask almost anyone, they can tell you that Hyrule Field is one of the most peaceful and tranquil places you could ever visit. But all is not well in Hyrule, or in the Nintendo Universe. High above Hyrule Field, in the snow white clouds, lies a place of mystery. An area within the clouds that's invisible to the naked eye. It is simply, a large room. Elegant, and fortified by marble stone. Right now, a man paces in front of a large throne. He's human... somewhat. He appears as if his skin is evaporating off of him in a white smoke. Adorned in his robe of white, he seems as if he is waiting for someone. Finally, he senses someone approaching. He stops his pacing and looks out to the middle of the room. Through the large door opening at the far end, a large ball of fire comes sailing through. It spins around in the air for a moment and hits the ground, exploding out in a small radius. The fire then reforms... into a person. Like the man in white, he's a human, with his skin having that evaporating look, this time in smoke of red. He wears a red robe, and has hair that looks similar to fire. He slowly begins to advance. "Reah! You have some explaining to do." He says to the man in white.

"N'Ar, calm yourself. Wait until Meah and Sakr arrive." Reah says.

N'Ar crosses his arms, obviously annoyed. Not long later, a wave of water and a medium-sized stone boulder come into the white room, both of which form into humans. Both have the same odd thing happening to their skin, but in respective colors. The woman, who formed from the water, walks up beside N'Ar. She wears a blue robe, and has long sky-blue hair. The man who formed from the boulder stays behind the other two. He is sort of heavy-set, and wears a tan robe. N'Ar looks over at the woman. "About time you got here, Meah." He says.

"I was right behind you, and you know it." Meah replies.

"Both of you, be quiet. Now. I suppose you all have an idea why you've been called here." Reah says.

"If it's because you know why we all look this way, then my idea is correct." Sakr says, advancing next to N'Ar.

"Yes... I awoke this way! And I haven't a clue a why!" N'Ar yells.

Reah says nothing, and instead touches a switch near the throne behind him. In the middle of the huge room, right in front of the other three, a pedestal begins to rise. The pedestal stops, and the top opens up. The three around it gasp at what they see. "What? They're gone?" Sakr exclaims.

A thin fabric is stretched over the top of the pedestral. Inside the fabric are four indentations, where some small items used to be. "Yes. The talismans are missing." Reah says.

"How is this possible? No one knows of this place!" Meah says.

"Is that why I'm no longer a phoenix? Because of a stinking missing medallion?!" N'Ar yells, slamming his fist onto the pedestal.

"Someone or something was able to excavate the talismans from this sanctuary. I'm not sure how, but whatever has happened to them, they were not stolen." Reah explains.

"How do you mean?" Sakr asks.

"If they were stolen, I would have known, and we could have gone out and retrieved them. But instead, our forms have been altered, and our strengths greatly reduced. This can only mean... that the talismans have gone host-less." Reah continues.

"You mean... that they were sent away from here?" Meah asks.

"Somehow, the talismans left this sanctuary. However, no one was physically touching them, so they went awry. Their powers were dissipated, and they searched around for suitable hosts. Hosts that have no idea they contain a huge power within them." Reah explains.

"So... they're finding hosts until they can be brought back here?" Sakr asks.

"Yes. And until then, we are in this state." Reah replies.

"DAMNIT! Well... how are we to find who has them? They could be anywhere in this universe!" N'Ar says.

"But... it's only in this universe alone, and no others." Meah says.

"Exactly, Meah. And this universe happens to be inhabited by many warriors..." Reah says.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 1 - An Idea


	2. An Idea

**_The SSBM Chronicles 2: Super Smash Tournament League  
Chapter 1: An Idea_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

**I.**

The sun shines over the humble Mushroom Kingdom. The residents go about their daily lives as they greet each other on the street. A child is running through the street, glancing around at either side, as if to be searching for something. He runs up toward the entrance to Peach's Castle, and sits behind a pillar. Nearby, the Hylian warrior Link, standing near the castle's entrance gate, sees him. "Whoa there little buddy... What are you doing over here?" He says to the boy.

"I'm playing hide and seek with my friend! He keeps finding me." The boy replies.

"Oh, alright, I'll let you hide right there. But don't be going around the castle much anymore. Extra watchmen are posted."

"Really? What's happening?"

"Well the Princess is planning something nice. Some guests will be arriving later, so we're keeping extra watch."

"Wow! Is it Mario?!"

Link winks. "Quite possibly."

As he says this, another boy comes up. "Ha! I found you!" He says to the other.

"Aww man, not again!" The other one says, and the two run back down.

Link chuckles as he watches the two run off. Up above him, far into the castle, Peach is in her meeting quarters. With her are Princess Zelda of Hyrule, her pet dino Yoshi, and her trusted companion Toad. "This is a nice idea you have, Princess." Toad exclaims.

"I agree. I've always thought about something like this." Yoshi says.

"Well I'm sure a lot of the others have as well, Yoshi." Zelda says.

"I suppose we'll have to find out. Link is there to greet the others." Peach states.

"Something worries me... Do you think the others will be up to this? I mean, after the incident when Master Hand first came here years ago..." Yoshi states.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry, Yoshi. You and Link are sure up to it." Zelda says.

On the other side of the room, a knock is heard at the door. "Come in." Peach says.

The door opens, and in strolls Link. Behind him are Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and none other than Mario. "Ah! Excellent!" Toad says.

"Well here we are again, it seems." Samus says.

"I hope Master Hand hasn't come back." Donkey says.

"Oh, of course not, Donkey. I have an idea I wish to discuss." Peach says.

"Oh? Well this isa intriguing." Luigi says.

"How does the idea of a fighting league sound?" Peach asks.

"Sounds like music to my ears." Fox replies rather quickly.

"Well I guess you've thought of the idea as well, Fox." Link states.

"You kidding? Ever since all these encounters with Master Hand, I've almost wanted to pitch the idea myself." Fox explains.

"Well this seems like a unanimous decision already!" Zelda says.

"This is a great way to bring our universe together. Plus a good way to train for whatever decides to come our way." Samus says.

"Yes. And I'd love to have a crack at some of you again." Link says, then glancing at Mario.

Mario smiles. "It'd be my pleasure, Link." He says.

"Well don't be fighting each other yet. We have to get the others together." Peach says, a bit excited.

"Leave that to me. I'll contact them myself." Samus says, then beginning to leave.

"Well don't go yet, Samus. There's some things I wish to go over." Peach says.

"This should be great!" Donkey states, ecstatic.

"Agreed. Now let us discuss some stuff we could do for this league of ours." Zelda says.

The Smashers gather chairs, sit, and begin to discuss ideas for the league. Each seems excited at this sudden revelation.

  
  
  
**II.**

Elsewhere in the Nintendo Universe, a darkened chamber sits. Lit torches with strange flames litter the walls of the circular room. A hallway to the entrance rests on one end, shrouded in darkness. A red carpet adorns the floor, along with several small stone statues encircling it, all depicting some sort of creature. On the wall opposite the hallway entrance, a huge, decorated throne. A man in a styled orange robe sits in the throne, the top half of his body covered in darkness. In the hallway to the room, a figure walks quietly through the darkness. "Well, what have you learned?" The man in the throne says, his voice stern.

The man in the hallway stops in the darkness before exiting the hallway. "Some very interesting facts, my lord." He states, his voice low and rapsy.

"So spill it!"

"It appears those talismans you attempted to steal... You were supposed to have touched them."

"I have gathered that fact myself, imbecile! Tell me where they lie now."

"Well, I looked into it. After being unphysically taken from the altar, they spread amongst this universe to find suitable hosts."

"And who are these 'hosts?'"

"It cannot be determined. The carriers don't even know they possess them."

The man on the throne slams his fist on the throne's arm. A small explosion of energy results. "WRETCHED MAGGOT! YOU WILL TELL ME HOW TO RETRIEVE THEM!"

"God damnit! I have said it cannot be determined! The only way to know is if the carriers somehow unlock the energy of the talismans. They would obtain a vast amount of power, and only then would we know they have it."

The man on the throne calms down. "Very well. Then we will have to slaughter any being we find capable of holding one. Then we shall find the talismans."

"Well... Scalea gives me a promising lead. He witnessed several of the warriors known as 'Smashers' enter the castle at Mushroom Kingdom."

"The Smashers? They're warriors from all around this universe. All legendary."

"Yes. And he picked up from some townsfolk that the Princess has something planned. This could involve all the rest of the Smashers."

"A gathering of all the warriors... This could work very well. You are to join Scalea and find out new information."

"As you wish, my lord."

The man in the shadows turns and walks back down the hallway. The man on the throne rubs his hands together, and chuckles evilly.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 2 - Smashers Reunite


	3. Smashers Reunite

**_The SSBM Chronicles 2: Super Smash Tournament League  
Chapter 2: Smashers Reunite_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

"OMFG HEZZ UHPDAYTIGN!!!1!11! WTF LOL!!"

Hey. Took a while with this one, I suppose. Well before this little shindig starts, I'd like to point a few things out to you. From hence forth, I've marked huge scene changes in the chapters with bold roman numerals. This will tell you when the setting of my story has shifted somewhere completely different. I thought it up and thought it was a nice idea, so LIKE IT, DAMN YOU!

Next off, HEY! The moment you've been... probably waiting for. That is if you submitted any characters to me. OMG YES! I have selected characters I recieved by e-mail to be featured in the story. I recieved a grand total of 19 characters from 17 authors. But like I said, I wouldn't accept very many: I have accepted only 6. So, do you think your character was one? Find out as the story goes on. But I will say, I will debut one of them in this very chapter!

Speaking of this chapter, enjoy it. For you have been commanded to by the Jedi Council.

* * *

**I.**

"So how will this league go? I'm not quite familiar with the methods of other Universes." Donkey asks.

"Well it's as simple as it seems," Samus answers, "they just get their warriors together and battle in tournaments."

"Sometimes different rules and methods are put into the battles." Yoshi states.

"So what rules will we be using for this league?" Link asks.

"Well, I thought about bringing back Master Hand's old layout." Peach states.

"Really? Those were death battles!" Fox says, surprised.

"Like we're really going to have you guys kill each other." Zelda says, rolling her eyes.

"Well hey, not that I wouldn't mind try..- Ow!" Fox says, interrupted as Zelda shoves him into the wall nearby, "I was joking!"

Peach laughs. "Actually, he had all of you battle amongst various sites of the Universe. Loser forfeited, passed out, or was knocked out of ring." She says.

"Ah, yes, I remember that." Link says.

"Will we really be fighting amongst our landmarks again?" Luigi asks.

"Well, kind of." Peach states.

The other Smashers seem a bit curious at this statement, except for Mario and Samus. "Have any of you beena to the Kingdom's moon planet?" Mario states.

No one says anything. "Well, myself and Mario have maintained a coliseum-like area there in hopes of one day making a league. And now we've nearly completed it, which is why I brought up the very idea." Peach explains.

"You never cease to surprise me, Princess." Fox says.

"Shall we go view it? I'm sure our questions can be answered there." Zelda says.

"I think we shall. Samus and I can get ahold of the others." Fox states.

"Sounds like a plan. Mario, to the portal room!" Yoshi says.

A few of the Smashers make their way to the lower levels of the castle. Samus and Fox head toward the castle front and out into the village. "So how do we go about this, Mr. McCloud?" Samus asks.

"Easy. You get in contact, I'll pick them up. I'm sure you already know where the moon is." Fox states.

Samus just laughs as the two exit the kingdom.

  
  
  
**II.**

Sand and rock bluffs. A desert wind blows and sends the sand scattering upward in a spiral. And nearby, a spaceship begins landing sequence. It's a relatively large vessel: Unknown make. Appears just large enough to hold around 30 people. A small army in some cultures. The ship sets down on top of a plateau, blowing sand out everywhere in a large radius around it. The side door opens, and one of the vessel members steps out. He wears a split vest colored with orange patches and crimson sweatpants. His hair is bright orange and looks like a burning flame. He walks down the small extended ramp and out onto the sand, glancing around at the bland desert surrounding he's landed in. He bends down and takes some sand in his hand, slowly letting it fall through his fingers. He appears lost in thought. "Hmm..." He mumbles after a moment.

From behind him, another warrior with light blue hair comes out of the vessel, wearing a generic white shirt and blue carpenter pants. A gunblade is sheathed to his side. He steps out onto the sand and looks around. "You like what you see, Juno?" Says the other.

Juno looks toward him. "Yeah, sure. Endless sand in a hot desert. But I'm sure you're right at home, Infernus." He states.

Juno approaches Infernus as the desert wind whistles. "Well it's not a horrible sight. The desert is quite beautiful to me." Infernus says.

"Well we're obviously in the middle of nowhere. Why did you land?"

"The old girl needs a rest. We've been looking around a while."

"Very well. But I don't sense that bastard here anywhere. As a matter of fact, where are we, anyway?"

"Listen to the winds... Can you hear it?"

"Hear what? I hear them blowing into my ear."

"There's a musical tune on the winds. That's a melody called 'Farewell to Gibdos.' We are just outside Ikana Canyon."

"So I see. But I don't hear. I say you're insane."

"Or maybe you just can't hear as well as me."

"Possibly. But anyway, you sure he's here?"

"I'm positive. And you know it. I'm also sure he has allies..."

"Hopefully we can take them out without endangering anyone in this universe..."

"I hope that as well, but if I know him well enough, I'm sure he'll kill anyone he wants to fulfill his desires. That includes us."

"And I intend not to let that happen. Now... I'm going back inside. I'm sick of the sand."

Juno turns around and begins walking back toward the vessel entrance. "Well, I suppose while you're there, you can set the next destination coordinates." Infernus says, looking toward him.

"Oh? And where would that be?" Juno asks.

Infernus turns his head back. "Mushroom Kingdom."

Juno smirks, and walks back into the ship. Infernus continues to look out at the desert sands.

  
  
  
**III.**

The moon known as Sapo. Mario, Peach, and the others appear via Mario's portal. Right in front of a massive roofed-coliseum. "Whoa." DK says in surprise.

"You've had this?" Yoshi asks.

"For a while. No one was-a using it." Mario says.

The group goes into the coliseum via a wide entry tunnel. Inside is sure a sight. Thousands of seats for onlookers circle around the inner ring. The whole middle of the coliseum appears to be a huge light blue machine, the middle built to replicate a standard martial arts tournament "ring." This structure is slighty heightened. "Where have I seen something like this before?" Zelda says.

"Probably at Samus' home base. She's responsible for this technology." Peach says.

"Oh, of course. Her machine that manipulated our battle." Link states.

"This is how you'll be able to hold the battles at different parts of the Nintendo Universe. We create virtual replicas." Peach reveals.

"Well that sure explains it." Luigi states.

"And it seems Samus was in on it as well." DK says, chuckling.

"Speaking of Samus, she should be getting here with the others very shortly." Zelda says.

As if on que, the sound of a large landing vessel can be heard outside the coliseum. The group turns toward the entrance. Samus enters. "Well, we got some of them." She says.

Not long later, Fox comes in leading a group consisting of Falco, Captain Falcon, Kirby, Ness, Pikachu, Marth, Roy, and the Ice Climbers. "Needless to say, I'm surprised." Falco says right off the bat.

"I normally see structures as this at some race sites..." Falcon states.

"Fox told us about the league idea, Peach. I sure couldn't resist." Roy says.

"I'm glad we could get a lot of you. My workers need only make some more minor modifications here." Peach says.

"Shall we spread the word, then?" Mario asks.

Peach smiles. "I think we shall eventually. For now, let's all get reacquainted. This is a reunion, after all."

And the Smashers do just that. 2 years have passed since the last incident with Master Hand and his associates. And spirits remain high as the Super Smashers discuss the league, and secretly think about who they wish to take out first.

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 3 - The Kickoff Approaches: An Odd Encounter


	4. The Kickoff Approaches: An Odd Encounter

**_The SSBM Chronicles 2: Super Smash Tournament League  
Chapter 3: The Kickoff Approaches: An Odd Encounter_**  
An SSBM Fan Fic, by Smoke_Rulz  
srssbm.cjb.net

* * *

**I.**

Sun shines across the Mushroom Kingdom, and the birds fly amongst the townspeople whistling their songs. Up in the castle, Toad serves Peach and Princess Zelda of Hyrule some tea as they discuss public reaction to the announcement of the Super Smash Tournament League. "So you tell me Hyrule is in a buzz?" Peach says.

"Very much so. Termina, as well." Zelda replies.

"News spreads fast."

"Indeed it does."

"This league should be excellent. I wish we could have made it happen sooner."

"One thing bothers me, though..."

"And what would that be?"

"The tournament invitation extended out to universes past ours."

"Yes..."

"Well, I didn't expect the league to be for all comers. I expected only our warriors."

"Oh, I know, but I don't think the league seemed complete..."

"Hmm?"

"Of course all of our warriors would be great, but I don't think they would encompass the league..."

"I think I see..."

"And we couldn't get all of them anyway. It just seems incomplete, you know?"

"Yes, I know."

"Plus they all know each other too well. I think some new faces would spice up the league."

"I like the way you think."

Peach chuckles. "I don't see any harm in it. And I'm intrigued to see how it plays out."

"Yes, I know..."

Zelda trails off and looks out the nearby window. "Oh, you look so worrysome. Don't be." Peach states.

Zelda nods, but says nothing. _I just don't know... I feel as though something is wrong. Why do I always get this feeling?_ She sighs and stands up to leave. _I just pray I'm wrong this time._

Peach watches Zelda leave with a look of curiousity.

  
  
  
**II.**

Just outside Mushroom Kingdom, there lies a forest on a hillside. A perfect cover. A ship begins landing within a clearing. The same ship from Ikana Canyon not long before. Some small animals scurry away from the clearing as the ship's landing scatters dust and leaves. It comes to a complete rest, and its door opens, expelling the walking ramp. Out strolls Infernus and Juno, the door closing behind them. Juno looks around at the trees. "Where there's a forest, there's a clearing just large enough to land a ship." He says, chuckling.

"Well, it's probably used for something. Who knows." Infernus says.

He then looks up for a moment, then suddenly leaps up to the top of a tree. Juno watches, and then shakes his head annoyingly. He follows with a leap of his own. Once at the top, he sees a large kingdom dwarved by a huge castle. A stain-glass window depicting a blonde-haired woman is near the top. "So this is Mushroom Kingdom." Juno states.

"Indeed." Infernus says, leaping over a few more trees to the main pathway leading to the Kingdom.

Juno follows, and the two begin trekking toward it. "I assume they allow outsiders if they leave it so open." Juno says.

"Yes... And that has sort of proved to be a mistake in the past." Infernus says.

"Well... They show a pretty lady in a massive window at the top of the castle. Someone ought to be jealous."

"That would be the Princess. And I think you could be right."

They both laugh as they approach the overhanging stone entrance. One of the villagers sees them. "Why hello, outsiders! What brings you to our humble Kingdom?" He says.

"We're just passing through." Infernus says.

"Well... Stay a while if you wish. And don't be causing no trouble." The villager says, motioning toward Juno's sheathed gunblade.

He then walks away. Juno shrugs, and the two walk into the main square. "Huh... They all have mushrooms for heads." Juno says.

"Yeah, the Toadstool people. You'll get used to it." Infernus says, laughing.

"I don't suppose you'd know where to find someone who could give us our information."

"Well I do wish to go visit an old friend back near the castle. I can leave you here to the main square if you wish to try your luck."

"Sounds like a plan."

Infernus nods, then turns around and walks away. Juno continues walking through the square. Several villagers eye him curiously. Juno tries his best to ignore their glances. Then, a kickball flies toward him. He throws his hand up and blocks it. It goes upward for a moment, before coming back down into his hand. A small group of children then approach him. "Whoa, sorry mister." One says.

"Nice catch, though!" Another says.

Juno smiles, then twirls the ball around a bit on his finger before tossing it to one of the kids. "Feel lucky that I'm not a window." He says, winking.

The children giggle as they run off and around a corner. Juno continues, and then sees a strange building, decorated with strange objects. A few are even ornate blades and shields. Lots of beads. As he tries to recognize one of the items as being from a familiar culture, a villager notices him staring. "That place catch your eye, foreigner?" She says.

"Yes it did." Juno says, without looking at her.

"A strange fellow lives there. One of us Toadstools. He traveled a lot. He returned a few years back, and suddenly he's a fortune teller. Maybe even a shaman. Strange fellow indeed." The villager explains.

"Well... My curiousity bests me then." Juno says, as he begins walking toward the building. He enters, and the household is quite dark. Various lighted lanturns adorn the walls, giving off dim glows of red light. Juno continues forward, through a doorway with beads overhanging. Lit candles and cloth drapes adorn this room. Scented candles. They give off a strange scent. Juno feels a bit strange as he inhales the scent. "Well, not many people come in here." A voice states.

Juno glances toward the hanging cloth drapes. They are not see-through. He enters through an opening to a makeshift room. Inside is a Toadstool, a bit old. His eyes are closed. Several ornaments of pottery and plaques are around him, many having strange insignias. Juno can recognize none of them. The man is sitting on the ground on a large ornate carpet with his legs crossed, hands on his knees. Candles are lit in a line behind him. A large red jewel of some sort rests in front of him, resting in a strange wooden tray that looks almost like upturned tree roots. "You may sit. You obviously didn't come in here for sight-seeing." He says, his voice deep and coarse.

Juno shrugs, and sits down on the carpetry. "You're correct on that assumption." Juno says.

"Oh, it's no assumption. I heard your conversation with the woman outside." He says, his eyes still closed.

Juno raises an eyebrow. "Very well then. So did she speak the truth?" He asks.

"Possibly. I could be a shaman, a madman, a simple fortune teller... They have many assumptions toward me. But none truly know, because I don't tell them."

"So I guess you won't tell me either. Do you at least have a name?"

The old man opens his eyes. "You may call me Thantus." He says.

Juno glances at Thantus curiously. Thantus' glance seems to almost pierce his soul. "So what did you come here for?" Thantus asks.

"I'm hoping to find some information. A hunch says you may know something." Juno states.

Thantus closes his eyes once again. He then takes a deep breath. He exhales after a moment, and Juno notices the red jewel in front of him is beginning to let off an energy aura. "You're a warrior. One of noble means, I sense, but circumstances arise where you lose your sense of what is just." Thantus says.

Juno raises his head, a bit surprised. "Go on." He states.

"You came into this Kingdom with another. ....You both seek someone. Someone who has wronged you in the past. Someone of evil intent." Thantus continues.

"You're more than what you seem." Juno says.

"Well, Juno, you may want to head to the far east end of the Kingdom. You'll find something of interest there." Thantus says, opening his eyes.

Juno arches back in surprise. He had never revealed his name. Thantus says nothing more. Juno stands up and begins leaving. Thantus closes his eyes once again. After hesitating a moment, Juno hurries out of the building.

  
  
  
**III.**

The far east side of the Mushroom Kingdom. One of the Inns rests here, as well as the Flourist. He's outside his shop, tending to the flower beds. A girl approaches him. "Oh, hello, Cherry. Here to get working?" He says.

"Yep. You know how much I love flowers, Grandpa." She says.

"Of course. But hey, have you heard the news going around town?"

"You mean about the league? Of course! It's big news!"

"All kinds of great warriors are going to take part in it."

"You should take me to see it, Grandpa!"

He chuckles, and then notices several of the villagers looking out toward the east entrance to the Kingdom. _I suppose an outsider is coming..._ He thinks.

Suddenly, a large ball of purple energy flies into the line of peering villagers and explodes. The old flourist braces himself. His granddaughter runs into the shop behind him. The villagers left standing watch a being in a long purple cloak walks into the kingdom. His entire body is black and shifting as if he's a shadow. Only eyes can be seen on his face. Purple energy surrounds his amorphous hands. One villager starts backing up, but trips onto his back. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" He says.

The shadow man chuckles. "I've come to seek the warriors." He states, his voice low and raspy.

Another villager to the right of him begins speaking. "We aren't warriors! None dwell here!"

The shadow man turns toward him. "Don't play me for a fool, peon. I know of the warriors that reside in this universe. I believe a popular one is named Mario." He says.

"Well you'll find no warriors here!" The villager says.

"Well then. Perhaps I shall have to pay a visit to that large castle."

"N-No! You stay away from the castle!"

The shadow man extends his hand, and the villager flies backward into a wall. "Just you try to stop me." He states.

As he does this, the flourist slowly approaches him from behind, with a pitchfork in hand. As silently as possible, he jabs forward. As he does, the shadow man disappears. The flourist looks around in confusion, before the shadow man reappears in the same spot, this time facing the flourist. "That wasn't very smart old man." He says.

With that, the shadow slams his hand forward into the flourist's chest. The flourist begins to glow purple. The shadow slashes his hand upward out of the flourist's shoulder, as the flourist begins disintigrating. From the flower shop nearby, his granddaughter looks on in horror. The shadow then glances up toward the shop, noticing its name on a sign. He holds his hand up. "The dead man no longer needs his shop." He states.

The little girl screams. A blast of purple see-through energy suddenly overtakes the flower shop, virtually disitingrating it. The villagers that were once standing around are now running for their lives. The shadow then begins laughing evilly. His laughing suddenly stops, as a blast of ice comes firing toward him. He jumps backward at the last second to avoid it. He glances to the right, spotting Juno walking toward him. "I saw that." Juno says.

"And just who do you think you are?" The shadow exclaims, turning toward him.

"You may call me Juno, but feel lucky I give you the privledge." Juno states, drawing his gunblade.

The shadow chuckles. "You don't seem like one of the warriors of this universe. So what you doing here?"

"I think you may already know that. Now identify yourself!"

"Heh heh. I am Darkstalker, and that is the last time you will ever hear my name."

Darkstalker begins channeling his purple energy to his hands. Juno grips the barrel of his gunblade and holds it in front of him, it's clear blue blade letting off a small sheen in the shining sun. Without warning, Darkstalker speeds toward Juno. Juno raises his other hand upward, and a blast of ice comes up from ankle level and impedes Darkstalker's approach. Juno then leaps forward and slashes with his gunblade, but Darkstalker dodges. Darkstalker immediately counterattacks and strikes Juno's side, sending him toward one of the houses. Juno drags his feet across the ground to stop himself, and charges again. Darkstalker suddenly materializes one of his hands into a blade shape. Juno attacks with his blade slash by slash, while Darkstalker attempts to match him by blocking each shot. Juno goes for a forward stab, and Darkstalker blocks it just in front of his face. Juno then reachs up with his other hand and pulls the trigger of his gunblade, causing a large explosive shot to fire at Darkstalker, who barely materializes sideways. Juno then extends his hand and begins firing a constant beam of ice. Darkstalker scurries around a few buildings, Juno's ice following him the whole way. He then leaps into the middle of the square and lets off a dome of purple energy, which extends out toward Juno, who flips backward to avoid it. Darkstalker lets it off, then chuckles a bit. A pathway of ice encircles around the fighters that travels across the ground and walls of nearby houses. Darkstalker stands ready, waiting for Juno's next move. Juno clenches his fist, and begins concentrating. Suddenly, the pathway of ice begins shifting and lifting off ground. Darkstalker looks on in surprise. The ice then materializes into snow, and a vicious blizzard begins raging around both fighters. Juno is immune to the effects. He watches for signs of attack, but instead sees Darkstalker fly right out the top of the blizzard, a large pair of black dragon-like wings sprouted from his back. He then fires the same blast that nuetralized the flower shop toward Juno, who promptly lets off his blizzard maneuver and dodges. He comes to a stop, but senses another attack. He glances to the right and ducks as a large lizard beast lunges toward him. The lizard lands on his feet and faces Juno with almost a hungry glance. Juno readys his blade, as Darkstalker comes to a landing, his wings retracting back into his body. "Oh... And did I mention I'm not alone?" He states.

"Impressive maneuvers, ice man, but I'm afraid your life is at its end." The lizard states, his voice high and raspy.

"You two ain't seen nothing yet!" Juno yells.

Juno then slams his fist to the ground, a dome of ice instantly extends around him at a high radius. Darkstalker and the lizard beast are overtaken, and they begin slowly freezing. Juno keeps his first firmly planted, drawing out his ice energy to keep the dome up. Darkstalker begins glowing purple, and the lizard green, as they attempt to fight back the ice magic. Their energy grows bigger, and the ground around begins to quake. The sound of things falling within the houses can be heard. Darkstalker and the lizard let out yells as their energy explodes, shattering the ice forming around them, and destroying a few houses at the same time. Juno is blown backwards into a house, and his ice field dissipates. He slowly stands up, his energy drained from maintaining the field. He can tell his two adversaries have used up a lot of energy as well. "Nice work. You almost had us." The lizard says.

"And now you're weakened. You stood no chance from the beginning!" Darkstalker says.

Juno readies his blade, knowing he could very well lose. The two are about to attack, when suddenly, a massive blast of fire comes barreling toward them through the square. The blast strikes the lizard with massive force, sending him flying back near the Kingdom exit. The fire blast stops in midair, and then speeds again at Darkstalker, sending him flying toward the lizard. The fire blast then flies upward and curves downward to the ground, where it forms into an oval. The oval dissipates, revealing Infernus. He stands straight and glares at the two opponents as they get up shakily. He sneers. "Darkstalker and Scalea. Well. What a surprise to find you two here." He says.

"You're here as well Infernus? I should have known you'd be tracking us down." Scalea says.

"Ah. So you do work for him, don't you? I'm not tracking you two at all." Infernus states.

"Fine. You caught us red-handed. Doesn't mean you have the power to stop us." Darkstalker says.

"You may have pulled a number on Juno, but you wasted your energy. Fight me now and I kill you both." Infernus says, sternly.

"That I doubt!" Scalea says.

"Stop! There will be no more fighting!" A voice suddenly rings out.

Infernus glances behind him as the Princesses Peach and Zelda walk up. They both extend their hands, and a bright flash is emitted. A golden aura surrounds the entire area, houses and all. Darkstalker and Scalea find themselves becoming weakened while within it. "Damnit! Anti-evil aura!" Darkstalker says.

"Such deeds will not go unpunished in my kingdom. Time to pay!" Peach says.

"On contrare!" Darkstalker says, as he lifts his hand high.

A portal of darkness and fire appears behind him. "What? In the aura? How?" Zelda says.

"We will see each other again, I'm sure. But for now, we leave you in fear!" Scalea says.

The two leap into the portal, which prompty disappears. Peach and Zelda sigh and dispel the aura. Infernus looks at them. "I thank you for putting an end to that." Infernus says.

"No, I should thank you. Both of you. For stopping them before they could do any more damage." Peach says.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" Zelda asks.

"We just came to see if we could find some information on a certain person. Turns out those two are his accomplises." Infernus says.

"Well, what matters is you stopped them. That is commendable." Zelda says.

"Come with me to my castle. I can help your injured friend. And maybe you could tell us more about this person you are seeking." Peach says.

Juno sheathes his gunblade. "But what about the damage done?" He asks.

"I'm afraid I alone can do nothing to help that. But I will dispatch my workers. Worry not, and come with me." Peach says, as she begins walking down the square.

Infernus, Juno, and Zelda follow. As they go, Zelda stops and looks back toward the eastern exit, where the two disappeared into the portal. _I knew something was wrong... And I always have to be right. We have a new threat now._

* * *

THE END  
Next: Chapter 4 - The Kickoff Approaches: Preparations


End file.
